<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance of Kara Zor El (Romeo) and Lena Luthor (Juliet) by FanfictionReader2015AD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113697">Romance of Kara Zor El (Romeo) and Lena Luthor (Juliet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD'>FanfictionReader2015AD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of the nobility, where people lived based upon what the rich families dictated upon the poor, where life was decided by what those in power did, there was nothing else that could be considered as good rather than what could be considered as evil.</p><p>Everything was one and the same, because the families would declare something to be good, while another thing to be evil. The royal families would declare what was to be followed, and what was to be made illegal, and once that declaration was signed, such would be the case. It was how it had been, and it was how it always would be.</p><p>One such family was the Luthor Family. Born Evil, born of darkness, the Luthor family prided themselves on their ability to make things work. And on their ability to actually sort things out so situations would end up in their favor. They would crush whoever they thought could come close to competing them. And that is what they did. They would do whatever on earth they could to pressurize, subjugate and crush what was in front of them, and they would constantly destroy all that stood in front of them.</p><p>They didn’t earn a good reputation because of it, especially amongst their neighbors, and why would they? They had gotten about 100 of their people killed simply because they were doing better than the Luthor family was doing. It was how they had worked for all their life, and there was nothing that could, or rather nothing that would ever, ever would change it. The only problem about all this was young Lena Luthor, the youngest Heiress, was not like the rest.</p><p>Oh sure, she did behave like a Luthor should, but only at times when she was required to do so. Outside of it, she was never seen out in the open moving about like the rest of her family, looking down upon those that would stay close to her, and downright abusing everyone that they could simply for their own personal benefit. Lex Luthor, her older half-brother, was just like that. Abusive, brash, impulsive, and yet a calm and cunning businessman. Her step-mother was like that, her father had been like that. Everyone was like that. Everyone other than Lena Luthor, that is.</p><p>She was calm and collected. She was cold and apathetic to everyone else, but utterly ruthless to all those that truly did look at her. She was absolutely without a doubt one of the most terrifying things a singular person could face if they got into the bad side of her, only her list of people who were in her badside was far smaller than anyone else in her family.</p><p>Mainly because, unknown to anyone, she was secretly in love with a member of a family that her family hated, and a family that hated her family. It was a tale told as old as time itself, the first love-story ever to be told, repeated again.</p><p>Kara Zol-El was an alien. There was no other way to put it. She was from the Planet Krypton, having landed onto the earth when it was destroyed. When they had come onto earth, they were treated with various things. Some that were wrong, and some that were right. Some of the families there were horribly, horribly disastrous, while some were extremely cool and helpful. The Luthor Family was one that was horribly disastrous.</p><p>They had a serious sense of Racism, and an even bigger sense of Xenophobia. It was something that the Zol-El family despised because in a way, they could be the same as well. However, it was still to be said the Zol-El didn’t use their power that was granted to them because of the Yellow Sun. No, they stayed within themselves, not showing their ‘freakishness’ to the world, and not showing their powers as well. No, they followed the rulesd, and that is how they became a great family, one that people could look up to.</p><p>The Luthor Family, hated and rich. The Zol-El Family, Loved and Powerful, 2 sides of the same coin. Wealth and Power, one which went side to side, hated the other with such vehemence that it got rather complicated for any parties, any gatherings, any meetings to have the 2 families together. And yet, Kara Zol-El was so interested in the youngest Luthor Lena it was difficult to even imagine.</p><p>It was not anything that anyone could have expected, it was something that no one had seen coming, and no one even knew about. There were no rumors, there were no tales, and there were utterly no ideas about how things were going to move on ahead. But yet, Lena and Kara had been secretly in love with each other it got difficult to put things into words.</p><p>How had this happened? Both of them would think while staring at the moon endless number of times every single day.</p><p>How could they explain it? They would ask each other every single time whenever the topic of their families finding out came up.</p><p>How do we justify it? They would wonder whenever one of their family members went into overdrive when thinking of their most hated family.</p><p>Neither had the answer, and neither could tell if they wanted the answer. For Lena, meeting with Kara was like a breath of fresh air, a medicine for her soul. It was beyond anything that had ever happened to her and it was beyond anything that could ever happen to her. A goodness that never did go away, a sort of pleasant happiness that never would return.</p><p>For Kara, it was an escape from being a ‘good girl’ like her family expected her to be. It was like being a good person like everyone expected her to be. It was like having a place where she would be able to truly bring out her true self. It was funny how they actually met and were surprised by the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Zol El hated balls. She hated them with a passion. She hated the sheer and utter <span class="s3">gaudiness </span>that would go into these balls. She hated the dressing-up she would have to do for these balls and most of all, she hated the fact that everyone expected her to be utterly <span class="s3">perfect </span>in these Balls.</p><p>Why couldn’t she be simply herself, like she wanted to be. Why couldn’t she do whatever she wanted to do, and instead she was forced to act like what the people wanted her to act like. Why was she <span class="s3">always </span>the one who had to take the fall? Why couldn’t it be anyone else?</p><p>Clark, her Cousin, was the only one who understood her plight to an extent. Even he would scold her when she didn’tact like what the people expected her to act like. She couldn’tunderstand, if she was from a different planet, then she couldn’t act like these people, but sadly it was not meant to be. What was bound to happen would happen, and what the people wanted, she would have to do.</p><p>As a Kyptronian and As a Zor El, she had Abilities. The Yellow sun would allow her to do a lot of things. Fly, shoot lasers out of her eyes, shoot cold wind, have super-strength and speed and so on. She didn’t know why this was the case, perhaps it was because of her blood, but other than Kryptonite nothing else could harm her. <span class="s3">Nothing </span>at all.</p><p>“You are looking surprisingly alone here.” A voice broke her reprieve, and Kara looked at who had spoken, only to be shocked into silence. The first thing she had to admit was the woman was beautiful. She was wearing a sleek black dress that defined her curves fully well. Her lips were accented by a red Lipstick, while her hair fell down her back in black curls. Her pale skin really stood out, as did the fact she was wearing the gaudiest dress that Kara had ever seen. “Zol-El.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Kara asked, surprised. “And how do you know me?”</p><p>“Anyone knows you’re a Zol-El, that hair is just not of around here.” The woman shook her head. “I am Lena Luthor. Don’t dump me in with my pathetic excuse of a Half-Brother or Half-Mother, or even my Father.”</p><p>If it was anyone else, Kara would have laughed on their face. Surely a family member of the Luthor family being <span class="s3">friendly </span>towards her would be taken as an act of aggression by the other family! As it was, there were always skirmishes and battles going on between the Zol-Els and the Luthors. If people found the youngest daughter of the Luthor family talking to a member of the Zol El Family, it would cause <span class="s3">serious </span>troubles for both of them. And yet, Kara couldn’t help but extend her hand and shake Lena’s hand back.</p><p>There was not a single shred of vileness, not a single shred of cruelty in Lana Luthor. She could feel it. She didn’t know if this was her power, some sort of Empathy or not, but Lena’s heartbeart was a constant sign to the fact she was <span class="s3">not </span>lying to her when she had said she was nothing like her brother and her step-mother and father. That didn’t mean she could be <span class="s3">good, </span>necessarily, but the woman had acted civil with her. By natural cause, she would act civil with the woman.</p><p>“You don’t like parties, do you?” Lena asked, and Kara shook her head, making sure no one saw them talking as she nodded.</p><p>“Nope, I don’t. Why should I?” Harry said, his tone bland and blank. “I <span class="s3">really</span> hate these parties. Like, seriously, why do I have to wear such gaudy dresses and talk to almost <span class="s3">everyone </span>in the world? I just want to be <span class="s3">myself!”</span></p><p>Kara would have shouted it out if not for the fact that everyone in this gala would love to eat up both of them. Kara didn’t want her family on her back as to why she talked with a Luthor, while Lena didn’t want to end up under her Step-Mother and Brother’s thumb. She did <span class="s3">not </span>want to have a rivalry like Lex Luthor and Clark Kent. It was not something that she would be able to handle.</p><p>“As it is, I hate it as well, but life, unfortunately, deals us with such cards that we cannot help but move about with them.” Lena shrugged, sipping on her wine. “It is a game, and you need to know how to play it if you ever want to succeed.”</p><p>“True.” Kara grunted, shaking her head. “So….why don’t you hate me? I know it’s blunt, but every other Luthor I’ve met is….”</p><p>“Vile? Disgusting? Not worth the sole of your Heel? Someone you’d rather burn to death with your vision?” Lena suggested, her face contorting into a snarl. “I feel the <span class="s3">same</span>. Infact, if I had the power and the courage to do so, I’d rather have you eradicate all of them simply because they are just not what I would want to associate myself with.”</p><p>And it was true. Once there was love between Lena Luthor and her brother. But ever since Lex grew up, he became more and more vile. And Evil. He became a Luthor, and Lena hated it. She hated him having to work around like a madman, and an evil asshole. She would <span class="s3">not </span>become one herself because she had her own aspirations and dreams.</p><p>And if she would have to make them come true <span class="s3">outside </span>of her life as a Luthor, so be it. She would rather <span class="s3">die </span>than be one. It was a fate she would not dare up on <span class="s3">anyone </span>other than the worse of her enemies.</p><p>And yet, there was something that seemed like someone who understood her pain right in front of her. Lena didn’t know where this ‘meeting’ was going to lead her, but she had a feeling it was going to be good for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What were you doing with that girl?” Kara, the minute she was home, was accousted by her Cousin. Of course, he had the decency until she was alone inside of her room that he knocked, and upon her approval came in to ask that question. “Do you know who that is?!”</p><p>“Lena Luthor, yes.” Kara nodded at Clark, or Kal-El. “Why?”</p><p>“Kara, she is a <span class="s3">Luthor!</span>” Clark said patiently, and yet sternly. “You <span class="s3">know </span>how they are like?! You spent the entire <span class="s3">day </span>talking with her, instead of mingling around with your other friends!”</p><p>“Kal-El look, I am not going to flounder around. I talked to Lena because she did <span class="s3">not </span>have any Vileness about her!” Kara said, her hands on her hips. “Think of it, if she did then would I have talked to her? I can sense her heart-beat, I can see her the way her eyes constrict. If she lied, then I would have known and in that entire conversation she did not lie at <span class="s3">all</span>.”</p><p>Kal-El, or Clark as he liked to be called, took a deep, patient breath and sighed, rubbing his hair. He knew his cousin hated the fact that his entire <span class="s3">family </span>expected her to act like what the humans here acted like. Kara had never said it out loud, but she had hinted it so many times that she did <span class="s3">not </span>like that it was ridiculous. Really ridiculous. Clark understood where she came from, she never was one that followed the trend ever since her sister had left her home. But that didn’t mean she just <span class="s3">floundered about with a Luthor. </span></p><p>“Alright, even if I am willing to believe you about the fact Lena Luthor is not Lex Luthor as a female. You are forgetting what Melissa and Lex Luthor have done! You <span class="s3">know </span>how vile they are and how vile they <span class="s3">can be!</span>” Clark said, taking a deep breath. “And you <span class="s3">know </span>that if the family demands something of me, I’ll not be able to do <span class="s3">anything </span>to protect you! I don’t want it to go to that level Kara!”</p><p>“Oh my god Clark, be sensible for once. We live in different Kingdoms. You can probably see me all day if you activate your X-ray vision. I’m not going to go and sneak out to visit her! Hell it’s not as if I can even <span class="s3">visit her</span>!” Kara exclaimed. “You guys <span class="s3">really </span>need to calm down, I’m not <span class="s3">that big </span>a fool! It was <span class="s3">one single meeting </span>in a <span class="s3">Gala</span>, Clark.”</p><p>“I….alright fine. Have it your way. I’ll trust you for now. But I will not approve of any types of relationship with her even if she proves to be a good woman.” Clark said, nodding and giving her a glare. “You know as well as I do how bad Lex can be. If she is good, and gets away from her family, or runs away, then I will<span class="s3"> think</span> of it. Be lucky no one else saw you and her talking, or you would be in trouble.”</p><p>“Yes Clark.” Kara nodded and watched her cousin walk off. She sighed and shook her head. Unknown to anyone, Lena had asked if she could send letters to Kara, who had agreed under one single condition. They had to be anonymous and sent from different methods and means. Lena, who wasn’t a fool, knew that herself. She had assured her no one would find out she was sending Kara Letters, as she knew exactly how to sneak out letters and how to send them. As it was, there was no way for a Luthor family to send a letter to the Zol-El family without actually making a mess out of things more so than it was.</p><p>She really wanted to know Lena more, she <span class="s3">really did.</span> Unlike the other Luthors, Lena was a black sheep, or a white sheep in the middle of the vilest, darkest, blackest sheep. She did not have a chaotic mind, and she would not lead her astray like Lex would. She had only met Lex once, and she thought of him as a racist Megolomaniac. That entire <span class="s3">family</span> was like that, and considering the tales that ran rampart about them, they were true. But she had never heard anything bad about Lena Luthor.</p><p>There were tales about how Melissa Luthor would compliment women about their Jewellery, or their male friends and within a week the same piece was on her neck, while their former male friends were looking at them with disgust. There were tales about how Lex Luthor would give loans to upcoming business-men, and yet a week later the same business-man would be found doing slave labour in the Luthor Family estate. There were so many tales about how both Mother and Son would thoroughly ruin everyone that stood in their way. But there were <span class="s3">no tales about Lena Luthor</span>.</p><p>For people, she was a woman that rarely spoke, only did minor business that her brother or mother couldn’t attend, was absolutely cold and emotionless and only spoke when she wished to. Other than that, she kept to herself. In the Galas where the Luthor family was liked she would remain silent and only speak to some people whom she could handle for the sake of appearance. But in the parties where the Luthor family was treated with Neutrality? She would mingle with the crowd that was said to be firmly Anti-Luthor. Some thought it was a trick, as none of the other Luthors did anything about it. Some thought it was her showing her rebellious side. And some simply thought she was playing her own game, just different of that of her brother and mother who knew about it and were leaving her alone. In truth, it was a mix of all 3. Kara had judged that much.</p><p>And she couldn’t <span class="s3">wait </span>to see what Lena was planning. She couldn’t wait to talk to Lena, for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their little ‘relationship’ started via Letters. Lena would send her letters named under various other aliases, which Kara would say were that of her friends she had made, while Kara would do the same in return which she would say were of friends.</p><p>In truth, both of them wouldn’t send the Letters directly to the other. They would send a letter to a trusted person, who would then send it via so many different and various means it was ridiculous. No one could suspect that Lena and Kara were talking to the other, because the Aliases and Language used was simply too much to even be considered as Normal.</p><p>That is how Lena found out that Kara’s family was the ‘light-sided’ version of her own. Kara said the Zol-El family and Kal-El simply could <span class="s3">not </span>stand anything evil and bad. If there was anything he could do to help out, he would do it even if he ended up <span class="s3">hurting </span>someone while he was at it. She didn’t like that. Sure, she would help stop any ‘evil-deeds’, like murder, torture and so on. But why did she have to go out and stop a guy from stealing something? Why did <span class="s3">Clark </span>have to go out and stop that guy. There is a reason why there were guards, and if the thief got away he deserved to get away.</p><p>Lena agreed. She had written how Lex had recently found a strange guy who was selling the best statues one had ever seen. Lex wanted a bust of himself made, but he didn’t want the guy to ever make a bust that beautiful ever again. So taking inspiration from an old story he had heard, after the bust was made he had the guys hands cut off. Lex didn’t even care that it wasn’t the merchant who made the Statue, but an architect who. An Architect who already was killed under Lex’s orders.</p><p>‘A Firm message to those who would dare double-cross me and potentially work on those outsiders!’ Lex had said to her firmly and coldly. Lena had been sick to her stomach, and she <span class="s3">may </span>have rambled a bit in her letter to Kara. Kara’s response showed she didn’t mint it, at all, and she understood how that was bad. These letters had 2 outcomes. The first was that Lena and Kara had some friends they could really count upon, while the second was that their families were now off the back as they were writing letters and ‘mingling’ with good people. Their families didn’t know that even if they were writing letters to the so called ‘good people’, the reason for them writing letters was to chat to the other. Lena and Kara were extremely sure that no one could trace them, even via Last-Name. Lena knew for a fact that Lex would meet some of the other families, and he would use her sending them or their members letters as a weight. She just had to act it out, and make sure Lex never found about her correspondence to Kara.</p><p>However, simply talking to each other in Letters wasn’t working. They needed a way to communicate with each other, face to face. Where they could explain their feelings to each other and share a bond never seen off before. Sadly, the next time both the Luthor and the Zol-El Families would be in a ball was months away. That is why Lena was doing the most daring, most ridiculous, most <span class="s3">insane </span>thing she had ever done.</p><p>She had broken into Zol-El territory, while using a fake allias, without even covring her hair, and she sneakingly looked up the Zol-El family home to see where Kara’s room could be.</p><p>“Luthor, what on earth are you doing here?!” She suddenly heard a voice whisper in her ear, and a soft hand grabbed her mouth before she could screech. Lena turned around to see Kara’s blue eyes wide in incredulous bafflement. “Do you have <span class="s3">any idea </span>what’ll happen to you if you get caught? Damn it, Lena, I understand we should have met each other somewhere but don’t break into my family’s estate, they will <span class="s3">not </span>take it lying by!”</p><p>“I just wanted to see you!” Lena whispered, both of them slowly hiding inside of a shed in the Zol-El family household. Lena had revealed in one of the various letters that all the rocks used inside of the Zol-El home were made of impervious rocks so X-ray vision couldn’t work through them. The shed they were hiding in was a shed that hadn’t been used in quite some time, and that meant that it wasn’t going to be used much. That allowed them to hide in there and talk. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Before you gave me this heart-attack? Well. Now? I’d say even better.” Kara smiled, her previous anger forgotten. “How about you? I know Lex has been upto mischief, but really, how have <span class="s3">you </span>been?”</p><p>“You know, just handling Lex’s own stupidity and Xenophobia, agreeing with his words when he declares them in public while practicing my martial arts whenever her family was out of the Family Manor, or simply sleeping.” Lena said, sighing. “How long can we stay here? I only came here for tonight, tomorrow I’ll be missed.”</p><p>“The night. No one will notice you.” Kara shook her head. “You took care while coming here right?”</p><p>“Of course! No one is ever going to be able to follow me, because I changed horses 3 times while I was coming here.” Lena grinned. “So….tell me about this new Idea that you had. I want to know how good it is.”</p><p>And that is how their ‘secret meetings’ started. At then, neither thought they could be in love with each other. But there is an age-old ancient saying in the world, ‘When Time rolls and disatances grow, the feelings only get stronger. And that is what was happening between Kara and Lena.</p><p>And they didn’t even know about it yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena didn’t know how they were going to pull this off. The point of the whole thing was they were slowly falling in love. Not just any kind of love, but the real, extremely unique kind of love that they both knew would get them into real trouble if they did not, their families would eat them alive.</p><p>Lena knew that twice as difficult for her, because Lex was slowly starting to ask difficult questions. Very difficult questions.</p><p>“Where have you been going?” Lex demanded of her the minute she came into the dining hall. Lena looked at her half-brother and barely managed to hide a sneer. The woman that was serving them today once was a very happy, married woman who’s husband had a bright future. A future that Lex Luthor had snuffed because of his vile, cruel ways. “And who have you been meeting? You’ve been writing letters after letters and none of my people have said you’ve written to them.”</p><p>“Contrary to Popular belief, Lex, you and I don’t have the same friends.” Lena rolled her eyes, sitting down on one of the seats and looking at him straight in the eye, a sign of defiance that Lex only allowed with his family. At times. “I have been writing to some of my friends, whom I’ve gotten because they trust me. Didn’t father tell you hundreds of times that it was better to have friends who <span class="s3">didn’t </span>always believe in us?”</p><p>“….” Lex glared at her, and she glared right back. “He did. I want to know exactly who you have been writing.”</p><p>“And if I tell you that and any incidents happen to them, we will lose potential allies in the Skirmish against the Zol-Els. Is that what you want?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrow. “Is it brother? Do you want the Zol-Els to win? Do you want us to lose allies after allies again and again because you can’t control your hubris?”</p><p>“Shut up! Don’t talk to me like that!” Lex snarled. “Fine! Be that way, I’ll not ask. But if you, for one second, are found to be doing anything that I don’t approve off-.”</p><p>“Then you’ll kill me or marry me off to a man 3 times my age, I have heard that before brother. I know how it works.” Lena rolled her eyes. “If you want to truly show you are the Head of the Luthor family, do something that actually is worth it, <span class="s3">other </span>than making people come to your heel with your monetary worth. Father and Grandfather did that, why haven’t you?”</p><p>Lex growled and didn’t say anything else all across dinner time, while Lena simply and silently ate her food, answering her step-mother’s questions when she came in with the same tone that she used to answer Lex. Unlike her brother, however, her Step-Mother didn’t care about whom she contacted as long as she did not let anyone get one over the Luthor family.</p><p>“Remember, Lena. Nothing is above us in this world. Especially not those filthy, pathetic outsiders.” Melissa Luthor spat out, and Lena nodded. The woman was decidedly spiteful towards the Zol-El family, and Lena was actually worried what this woman would do incase the 2 families declared war upon one another. As they were controlling families with guards around them, Lena would eventually be tasked to oversee battles that would be fought, but she did <span class="s3">not </span>want to do that. She <span class="s3">really </span>didn’t want to do that because she <span class="s3">despised </span>the thought of being forced to fight Kara.</p><p>She was in love with her. Their little meetings, let little group-up spots, she was in love with all of it, and Lena knew that she <span class="s3">had </span>to do something to stop Lex from putting his big nose into things that he didn’t have to put up in. That is why she was going to tell Kara that she would be out of it for a month or so, and only write letters to the people she really was intending to send them to.</p><p>Meanwhile, she would dig around Lex’s business, and make certain <span class="s3">arrangements </span>that Lex’s and Melissa’s attention would be diverted towards that. She didn’t want them to discover her feelings and friendship for Kara, and she knew Lex, if he really tried, could actually find that out. He was an absolute piece of horrendous art, but he was a <span class="s3">genius</span>. If Lena was smart, Lex was smarter and he <span class="s3">would </span>find out exactly who he was talking to within a span of weeks if he wanted to. She did <span class="s3">not </span>want that.</p><p>That is why Lena was making some arrangements wherein which Lex and Melissa would both be away from the Luthor Family plot for about 2 weeks, the exactly amount of time Lena needed to snuff out any potential ears that would tell them she had been writing strange letters to strange people. She was not a Luthor, if she was she would have crushed about half of their workers that Lex called ‘Slaves’, but she was cunning and smart and she knew how to keep her business hidden. The first thing she did was completely change her letter-sending schedule, sending Letters via the Luthor Family Mailman instead of other methods. What she didn’t know was a letter to a well known friend actually had another letter in it. The said friend hated Lex <span class="s3">very much</span>, but actually was her friend, and instead would send the letter forwards to the Zol-El family because she was Kara’s friend as well. None of them could ever think that there was a letter inside of a letter, and as the original letter was to a well known person, Lex and Melissa couldn’t open it or they would have problems with a family they <span class="s3">really </span>did not want to have a problem with. At least, not at the moment when there was so much tension with the Zol-Els.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where have you been?!” It was almost a whole month since Kara had gotten a chance to meet Lena, and she was getting anxious to meet her again. All that time without meeting the woman she was starting to love was not exactly going well for her, it really wasn’t. And Yet, Kara was sure if she tried hard enough, she could see that she was not hiding the signs well. “You just didn’t respond, nor did you send any messages! I was so worried, Lena.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Kara, I had to make sure my brother wouldn’t find about us.” Lena said, her tone seriously sympathetic as she came and hugged Kara, who hugged her back tightly. For the past month, 2 weeks more so than what Lena had hoped, she had been trying to sort out ways and means where-in-which she could disappear for a week without raising suspicions.</p><p>The same thing that was happening with Kara. She had managed to fool her cousin somehow that she was going on a vacation to the beach because the constant acting and playing about like ‘paragons of justice’ was not something that Kara was used to. She hated all that monkey-business, and she simply wanted some peace and quiet. Kal-El had allowed it, actually being fooled by that because he could see how much Kara needed some time off from everything that had been going around.</p><p>Kara’s own family had been very curious as to who it was that she was writing to. Luckily, Kara had chosen to not only write letters to her other friends at the same time as she wrote to Lena, so she had an alibi even if she was not actually the one that was doing it. She didn’t want her family to find out it was <span class="s3">Lena </span>that she was writing to. That would end up as a disaster, a <span class="s3">major </span>disaster. Lena would most certainly be killed by her family, and Kara would be perhaps sent off somewhere far, far away from her home. She didn’t want that to happen, she really didn’t. She wanted to enjoy her life as she pleased, and not because her family spoke a different language than her.</p><p>She wanted to be free, to be able to fly when she wished. To be able to eat when she wished. To be able to love whom she pleased and do whatever she wanted to do, but she knew enough that her Family simply wouldn’t allow it. And it was not as if she could just run away either. She had nowhere to go. Not at all.</p><p>And there was where Kara got a dark, <span class="s3">very </span>dark thought in her mind. What would happen if they somehow found out? How would they escape from it? How <span class="s3">could </span>they escape from it? There was no possible way or chance for them to escape from that fate if it happened and was sprung on them as it was.</p><p>“Lena.” Kara looked at her lover? Yes, lover, with utter concern in her eyes. “We have to do something.”</p><p>“About what?” Lena asked, lying up on the small blanket that they had been on. “What do we have to do, Kara?”</p><p>“If your brother or my cousin finds out about us….” Kara bit her lip. “We’ll be in serious trouble. <span class="s3">Really </span>serious trouble. We won’t even have a chance to explain ourselves. You know how they can get.”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Lena muttered, actually thinking along the same lines as Kara was thinking. If Lex found out about their relationship….well there was nothing that they could do unless they prepared from the start. Either A, she would be used as bait to kidnap, torture and then kill Kara Zol-El, or she would be used as a spy into the Zol-El family. She didn’t know if she would get out of it alive, and unharmed. “So what do you think we should do then?”</p><p>“Make plans. For an escape.” Kara said instantly. Lena’s eyebrows rose up and Kara sighed. “Look, I’m not going to lie. I love my family, and I love you as well. In comparison, my family won’t let me do whatever I want to do. If they find out, they’ll send me away never to return. If I am to go away, why should I go away somewhere where my family can keep an eye on me and control whatever I do. I want my privacy, Lena, and I want my personal sense of freedom. If I stay here..I’ll go insane!”</p><p>“But we can’t just leave on our own.” Lena pointed out. “If we do, there’ll be tracks. We can’t fly off, because if we do your brother will track us down. We can’t disappear anywhere close to the Luthor Family Lands of the Zor-El family lands, because we <span class="s3">will </span>be found out. That means there’s only one single way we can go. At the very end, and from the Luthor family estate. If you go from the Zol-El estate, you’ll be hunted down.”</p><p>“I know.” Kara sighed, closing her eyes. “And I…..we’ve got to think fo <span class="s3">something </span>Lena, I…”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry.” Lena grinned, cupping Kara’s cheeks. “As we’ve started to <span class="s3">think</span> of this, that means we <span class="s3">can </span>do something. And we <span class="s3">will</span>. It’s going to be Okay, Kara dear. It’s going to be <span class="s3">Ok. </span>Nothing will harm you, and nothing will harm me.”</p><p>And then she kissed her, and Kara forgot all her worries. She knew that if Clark found out about this, or if Lex Luthor found out about this, then both of them were in serious trouble. But she also found herself <span class="s3">not caring at all</span>. She <span class="s3">really didn’t.</span></p><p>But as long as she was with Lena, she was sure she could face it. All of it. They both had the same ideals, they both had the same goals and now? They both had a same endgame. To escape their fate if their families found out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the best things that Kara had was her powers, the one that she gained from the Yellow Sun. She could fly, and she loved to fly. She loved to soar over the open waters of the sea where she had gone for a vacation. She loved to take deep plunges into the water from sky high heights because he body was strong enough to hold the force of the water and she even loved to swim under the water, and look at the fishes.</p><p>She loved speeding through the air, she loved making people look at her in awe as she flew by, she loved it. She loved the attention when <span class="s3">she </span>was the one who earned for being <span class="s3">herself </span>and not by being Kara <span class="s3">Zol</span><span class="s3">-El</span>. She wanted to be herself, more so than anything, but considering how Clark acted, well…….it had to be done.</p><p>The plan to satisfy Clark’s own suspicion was different. There was a neutral Family meet in the southern lands, where the Luthor family <span class="s3">and </span>the Zol-El family would be attending. Kara and Lena had decided to not speak during this party, at all. It was much difficult than actually agreeable, because the sheer thought and idea of ignoring each other in a party was ridiculous. They couldn’t do anything, not even look at each other. Infact, Kara was ignoring Lena’s existence in it, which hurt a lot more than imagineable, while Lena would simply ignore Kara Zol-El. The part of the plan, however, was <span class="s3">not </span>for Clark to somehow manage to talk to Lena.</p><p>“Good evening.” Lena Luthor stilled, and turned around to look at the smiling visage of Clark Kent. Or as he went by, Kal-El. This was one man that she <span class="s3">did not </span>want to be on the bad side of. She <span class="s3">really </span>didn’t. “I saw you talking to my cousin the last time we met. Why haven’t you talked to her this time?”</p><p>“I simply wanted to introduce myself, Kal-El.” Lena said smoothly, not even a touch of disdain entering her eyes like any other Luthor’s would. “Why, is that a problem? I thought that I had a right to choose who I can go and talk with, and who I can’t go and talk with.”</p><p>“No, I just wished to see what your thoughts are towards her.” Kal-El said, shaking his head and looking deep into her eyes. “You have come into contact with her after that party, haven’t you?”</p><p>And that was the main thing that needed to be discussed. Luckily for Lena, she had a very, <span class="s3">very </span>nice trick that she could use. In her mind, she always was believing she wasn’t visiting Kara Zol-El, but rather Kara Danvers. The Kara Danvers that she had fallen in love with, not the Kara Zol-El that had to act like a paragon of justice that Clark Kent did. And that is why it was easy for her to fool the man in front of her.</p><p>“Why should I contact her? She has nothing in common with me and I have no use for her.” Lena tilted her head. “And as far as I know she, like you, hates me. Please come to the point of the matter, Kal-El. I am <span class="s3">not </span>in the mood for this.”</p><p>As it was, she simply wanted to walk away and hide as much as she could. The thought of <span class="s3">Kara </span>being so close to her and she not even being able to talk to her was ridiculous. She also had to talk to certain people and arrange certain meetings. Lex was not the only businessman in the family, Lena too had some sway in the say of things and she had some favours to call in. She needed to talk to someone.</p><p>Someone who actually <span class="s3">could</span> help her and Kara with their little problem of <span class="s3">where to escape </span>and <span class="s3">how to escape</span>.</p><p>“I can see that.” Clark nodded, smiling good naturedly. “It was a pleasure speaking to you.”</p><p>Lena nodded and walked off, not knowing that she had left a turmoil in Clark Kent’s mind. He looked at Kara, and then walked to her. Kara, who had heard the entire conversation, schooled her face and sipped her champagne.</p><p>“For someone who was telling me not to speak to her, you certainly felt <span class="s3">cozy</span> with her.” Kara said when Clark came to her, and raised her eyebrow. “Anything you need to tell me brother?”</p><p>“I may have been wrong about her, yes.” Clark nodded, and Kara’s other eyebrow rose up. “But that doesn’t change the fact her entire family is vile and evil. I don’t know what is going on between the 2 of you, Kara, but do not meet up with her ever again. I will not stand it.”</p><p>And then he walked off, leaving Kara in a turmoil herself. She then firmed her heart and walked towards someone that she had to talk to. She knew Lena was making plans, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make plans herself. As it was, Clark already was suspicious, and if Clark was suspicious, and Lex Luthor found out Kal-El was suspicious of Lena talking to her, then their ruse was up. They were done. No, they needed plans, serious plans to get the suspicion out of their heads and that was what she was doing. Her part in making said plans. She couldn’t wait until the next time they met in secret, Lena was going to go to a town in the west of Capital City, while Kara would be returning from a long trip to the eastern coast and that is where they would meeting. The best thing was they would be alone, so they could have their little tryst there, without anyone being suspicious of it, at all.</p><p>But they needed a plan of action just in case things went wrong. And they were going to sow the seeds of it in this very ball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m <span class="s3">so </span>glad to see you again!” Lena sighed contently as she hugged Kara. It had gotten difficult to meet, or even talk to Kara without having to sneak into each other’s territories at nights. As it was, that was <span class="s3">not easy </span>to do. And she knew that Lex <span class="s3">would </span>attack the Zol-El family plot, and same could be said for the Zol-El’s if they found out Kara was in the Luthor Family plot.</p><p>That would end up being one bloody, very dangerous battle. No, this time, they had chosen to meet far, far away from Capital city, where no one could find them, and where they could be safe by just being themselves. Even then, Kara was wearing clothes that were <span class="s3">completely </span>befitting a Zol-El, andwas also wearing a feather tilted hat. Her mascara was done quite eloquently, which made it very difficult to recognise her.</p><p>It was a disguise that Kara had worn just to be safe. And Lena couldn’t find any problems with it. They were going to dine out in a restaurant, a high-end one at that, and she didn’t need anyone to recognise her sitting with Kara Zol-El. No, she wanted people to see her sitting with Caramel Diaz. That was her chosen alias.</p><p>“I’m glad too. The previous couple of days….” Kara shuddered. “They’ve been hell. Real hell. How have you been? My family has been absolutely <span class="s3">horrific </span>because of what your brother did to that upcoming watchmaker in the northern end of the city.”</p><p>“Yeah, he was really smug about that. The guy refused to make a watch out of stolen diamonds, so Lex decided to make a ‘show’ out of him.” Lena winced. Lex had the man’s daughters killed, not tortured or sold off, but just <span class="s3">killed, </span>no, he <span class="s3">had </span>to make the man beg and plead for mercy. She didn’t know what it was in Lex’s soul that made him so happy when watching people suffer like that, but whatever it was, Lena was sure one day it was going to bite him in the ass. In the <span class="s3">utter </span><span class="s3">ass</span>.That would hurt him <span class="s3">terribly</span>, and it would be <span class="s3">glorious</span>. She <span class="s3">wanted him </span>to be in pain, and she <span class="s3">wanted him </span>to be in agony. But she knew that she would rather take an escape over sitting around and actually living in the same house at him over any day. As days passed and the Zol-Els started to get more and more respect and acceptance, he became more and more unstable.</p><p>Every single night was filled with spittle flying from his mouth as he cursed Kal-El vehemently for stopping not 1, but 8 of his different ‘insurgencies’ every single day. Melissa Luthor was much more calmer in showing her distaste, but she was very displeased, and took it out on some of the poor servants who had done nothing to her. That was not what Lena did. She simply looked at it in a viewpoint that her brother refused to look at.</p><p>She looked at it in a viewpoint that basically meant Lex’s schemes wouldn’t work against Kal-El, and that was not an answer nor a view Lex wanted to hear, nor was one that he would tolerate. That was….that was not good. She didn’t want to end up on his badside without her measures put into place.</p><p>“Let’s just enjoy this day.” Kara said, dragging her into the Restaurant. They <span class="s3">had </span>been away from each other for far too long, and as it was they had to plan where and when to meet each other again. And how to write letters to each other again without anyone finding out. Considering that Lex <span class="s3">had </span>found out Kal-El had talked to her and had interrogated her for 3 hours as to why the Head of the Zol-El side was suspicious that she was meeting Kara Zol-El…..well that would end up very, very badly for her.</p><p>“You know, your disguise here…” Lena looked at Kara’s dress. It was a sheer blue dress that she didn’t know Kara even had. It had a lot of flowery themed designs into it, and it was meant for High-Class quality parties, and not such restaurants that a Zol-El would ever visit. In their image as the ‘Paragons of Justice’, they declared they were not for the rich, but for <span class="s3">everyone</span>.</p><p>And that is what worked to their advantage. Everyone knew, even in these parts, who the Zol-El’s were and who the Luthor’s were. Everyone recognised her and even nodded to her respectfully, or looked at her in distaste. But no one recognised Kara when she was dressed as Caramel Diaz. There was officially no family by the name of Diaz that anyone would know, and if someone did ask her as to who ‘Caramel Diaz’ was, she would simply say she was a foreigner here on a business trip.</p><p>“This place is….so gaudy.” Kara whispered, looking around at the elaborately decorated restaurant, the beautiful lights and the rather absolute white satin covers on the table. “Are we sure we should eat here? It’ll cost…”</p><p>“Money is of no problem to us, you know that.” Lena whispered to Kara, who nodded and winced. Kara’s family were alien, and the alien metals had really earned them a lot, but they didn’t like to show it. This was something that she rarely ever did, and no one could even recognise her. She was sure that if her family was around, they would have to use their X-ray vision to find out if this really was Kara or not. And that really made Lena feel far more secure than this town did because really, she didn’t trust the environment as it was right now. They were lead to the table, and she saw how people looked at Kara curiously, wondering who she was.</p><p>At that moment, everyone’s attention turned to the gasp and a small commotion, just as the sneering and yet satisfied face of Lex Luthor was seen walking into the restaurant with a female friend of is. Lena’s heart leapt into her mouth, and Kara gulped.</p><p>‘Shit.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena’s heart was in her mouth. She couldn’t believe her luck. She couldn’t even <span class="s3">believe </span>the utter, sheer badluck that she had.</p><p>Out of <span class="s3">all the places </span>Lex had to come into, it <span class="s3">had </span>to be this one?! Out of <span class="s3">all the places </span>that he was going to end up in, it had to be this restaurant in this little, unknown town?! Why was he here?! WHY WAS HE HERE?!</p><p>‘Oh no. Oh no.’ Lena gulped, even as Lex looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Then he looked at Kara, who was sitting across her, and blinked. It was with an even <span class="s5">bigger </span>impact that Lena realised <span class="s5">Lex </span><span class="s5">didn’t</span><span class="s5"> recognise Kara </span><span class="s5">Zol</span><span class="s5">-El.</span></p><p>“Hello sister.” Lex walked up to his table after settling his date for the evening. “May I know who this is? I do not recognise your….<span class="s3">friend</span>.”</p><p>“Oh, Hello Lex. This is Caramel Diaz.” Lena said smoothly, pointing at Kara, who looked at Lex Luthor with her strangely purple eyes. How did Kara do that?! “Caramel, this is my brother and the head of my family, Lex Luthor.”</p><p>“Enchanted to meet you, Mr. Luthor.” Kara said in a decidedly foreign tone. She had seen a lot of foreigners in Capital City, and she was glad that she managed to imitate the tone of one of them. “Your reputation clearly precedes you. I have heard of you even from Europe.”</p><p>“Indeed, I am glad you think so Ms. Diaz.” Lex said, pleased. “Might I know the business of your visit?”</p><p>“My uncle had business in Capital City, and then in the South-Eastern Coast. Something about his trader not performing as well as he has to.” Kara said. At that moment, Lena wanted to do <span class="s3">nothing </span>but to kiss her lover. She was spinning the tale so well Lex would not doubt a <span class="s3">single thing</span>. “I met Lena here where I was staying at a relative’s guest-house. She is quite a bright young woman.”</p><p>“I am glad you think so as well.” Lex smiled his enchanting, conving smile. “I will leave you to your own. If you need anything, you are more than welcome in my family’s mansion.”</p><p>He then walked away, while Kara turned to look at Lena again, who was positively <span class="s3">beaming</span>. Kara had been looking around at certain things in certain libraries, and found out that there was something the earthlings did called ‘masking’. They would make elaborate masks and ruses that would make it impossible to track and trace down the real truth. And that is what Kara had done. And she was glad she had done that because she had just fooled Lex Luthor. Now all she would have to do when she got back home was cut off her hair, never wear this dress again or use this ruse again, except if the person called ‘Caramel Diaz’ was ever needed.</p><p>She and Lena didn’t talk about anything other than ‘fake business’ simply to keep Lex’s attention away from her. After they walked out of the Restaurant, they quickly made their way to the hotel-inn that they were living in and called for the carriages to move them away from the town. Lena was <span class="s3">sure </span>that Lex would follow them if given the chance, hence she had walked over, introduced himself to his ‘date’ and told him she’d be going to the Outer-Suburbs to the plot there for a while as she had another long trip to Boston to prepare for.</p><p>It was almost 3 hours <span class="s3">after </span>Lena and Kara had left the restaurant did they meet each other again.</p><p>“Oh my god, that was <span class="s3">amazing</span>.” Lena gushed. “How did you fool him like that Kara?”</p><p>“I read about it in a Library.” Kara grinned. “And I also made sure to use a bit of my Laser-Vision to change my eyecolorwhen he walked in. I know, for a fact, my eyes are a dead-giveaway as to who I am, hence I used it. All I have to be careful about now is to never wear this dress and nor my make-up.”</p><p>“Forget it Kara, you’ve sent him in a trounce. I can fend off the rest!” Lena hugged her tightly, peppering her face with kisses. Kara giggled, hugging Lena back. “But next time, <span class="s3">let me do the talking!</span>”</p><p>“Yeah, there can’t be a next time, Lena.” Kara shook her head, face going serious. “My family is being <span class="s3">very serious</span> about my contacts and the people I am talking to. Clark is still convinced that I am somehow meeting you, and I won’t be surprised if he follows me around for a month after I return home. I’ll have to go in an Embargo after this.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll have to face questions of Caramel Diaz when I return home myself.” Lena nodded, a cunning and calculative gleam in her eyes. “How far are you in your potential ‘escape plot’ plan?”</p><p>“I’ve secured the help of a friend of mine, Lucas, who works for the Government. He hates your brother as much as you do, and he doesn’t exactly like Kal-El either. I didn’t tell him <span class="s3">what </span>I needed a boat for, but he has agreed to give me a boat in response to a discounted rate for our family’s metals. Kal-El was really pleased with that deal.” Kara said, smirking. “Now all we need to do is find out <span class="s3">where </span>we will escape off to when things come to an end because you and I both know they <span class="s3">will</span>.”</p><p>“You have done well enough. Leave <span class="s3">that </span>to me.” Lena said, giving her own smirk back. “As it is, I have 4 potential spots in mind, and we will use all 4 of them to <span class="s5">actually hide the true place where we’ll be going</span>. Now all we have to do is hope we never have to use these plans before we can finalise them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had Lex Luthor not managed to recognise Kara Danvers, well it was a mystery that neither of them wanted to solve. At all. It was a miracle, and they would treat it like a Miracle. All the while, they would also look for ways to sneak into each other’s family plots and meet up, and simply enjoy the peacefulness and the mindlessness that they could get.</p><p>Kara had no illusions that this peace was just temporary. Her family was suspecting something and unless Kara publically denounced Lena, or rather publically started a scene with her, they would always suspect her. Same went for Lena in return. Lex had been asking questions about Caramel Diaz, and had been rather seething when he somehow managed to hear a ship had left for Italy already and was far outside the waters by now for him to turn it back. Lex wanted influence, and above all else he wanted to know what was going on with his sister.</p><p>He couldn’t handle anything that was out of his control, and Lena knew eventually he was going to pull off some excuse to bind her in her rooms. Until now, she had been able to stop it by pleading to Melissa Luthor, who was much more sensible. She had blatantly told them if she didn’t come out in the open, then people would start asking questions and eventually they would realise that the Luthor family was being overtly controlling even towards their own family members, and that would make them side the Zor-El family. Neither Melissa nor Lex wanted that to happen. They <span class="s3">did not </span>want that to happen.</p><p>That is why both of them had largely left him alone. Well, Melissa always did. It was Lex who was a more controlling, more ridiculously insane figure. She didn’t know what was going on in his head, but Lena wanted out of his circle of influence. It was getting mad, and she wouldn’t be surprised if Lex tried something drastic towards the Zor-Els, something that Lena had told Kara in their latest meeting.</p><p>“He’s gone mad.” Lena shook her head. “He wants something, <span class="s3">anything </span>that he can do to get one over your brother. The latest shipment that Kal-El stopped was very important for Lex, whatever it was. Even if it was illegal, definitely, considering it had people inside of it, Lex wants revenge and he’ll do anything to get it. Even if it means killing one of your family members.”</p><p>“There is nothing human that can kill us. Except maybe Kryptonite.” Kara said, growling. She wanted out, but she didn’t want her family dead. No. She simply wanted to be free. “And there is no way that Lex Luthor got his hands on that, there’s not enough Kryptonite in the world to do that. Hell we don’t even <span class="s3">know </span>if there’s Kryptonite mines in this planet or not.”</p><p>It was one of the biggest fears of her parents. The humans that hated them finding Kryptonite, but Kal-El, being the very trusting, very naïve figure that he was, said they had nothing to fear from the humans. His recent….<span class="s3">friendship….</span>with the Wayne family was also concerning for Lex Luthor. Considering that Bruce Wayne was a character that many said was shadier than anything, and many said was even looking to save everyone he possibly could no matter what the cost, it concerned Lex. The Waynes lived in the town of Gotham, and not in Metropolis , but that didn’t mean alliances didn’t exist. As it was, Lena knew Lex was in contact with some rather unsavoury people from Gotham, which was the <span class="s5">last thing </span>that Lena wanted to face.</p><p>The Criminals in Metropolis feared Kal-El, or Clark Kent, calling him <span class="s3">Superman</span> even though Clark never used that title. The criminals in Gotham simply didn’t care. The police and the army there could <span class="s3">not </span>control the Criminals, and the only one keeping a hand on them was Bruce Wayne. <span class="s5">Somehow</span>.</p><p>“We need to start completing our plans, Lena.” Kara said, looking deep into her lovers eyes. “We can’t stay here, not anymore. Sooner rather than later, they <span class="s3">will </span>find out. Both Lex and Clark will find out, and we’ll never be able to see each other again.”</p><p>“2 weeks. That’s all I need. 2 more weeks.” Lena promised Kara. “We can meet each other in secret until then, I <span class="s3">know </span>we can, but all I need is <span class="s3">2 simple weeks </span>to solidify my plan. Then we get away from here and are never seen again.”</p><p>“I completely agree.” Kara nodded. “But getting away is going to be the biggest problem as it is. Lena, think of it. Kal-El can fly. If he finds out we’ve escaped in a ship he’ll <span class="s3">fly </span>across the ocean to find us.”</p><p>“That is why I have made a foolproof plan. Trust me, you will not believe what it is.” Lena grinned, and told her plan. Kara listened with rapt attention, feeling happiness at the same time as surprise at what Lena had planned.</p><p>They both were women raised in high-society, both with families who had different ideals and different thinkings. They both were people who really were tired of their family putting pressure on them to hate each other and always being suspicious of their attitudes and thinking. They both were simply <span class="s3">done</span> with all of it. They didn’t want anything to do with the High-Society of Metropolis , not anymore.</p><p>They had enough of Lex Luthor’s rantings about Kal-El. They had enough of Kal-Els warnings about Lex Luthor and most of all, they had enough of this feud controlling their lives. They wanted out. Anyhow, using any means necessary, they wanted out.</p><p>It was for their love, the love that Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El had for each other and nothing else. They wanted to love each other, cherish each other without anyone trying to break them apart, and they would succeed in it, even if it was the last thing that they did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you sneak out today?” Merely 3 days after they had decided they <span class="s3">needed </span>to escape, Lena and Kara met up again, this time in Lena’s family estate. How Kara had snuck in, Lena didn’t know. “And how did you avoid my family’s guards?”</p><p>“I have X-Ray vision.” Kara said, deadpanning and patting Lena’s back. They were inside a very, <span class="s3">very </span>obscure part of the Luthor Family Mansion, and were cuddled up against the side of the wall, not wanting to be caught and yet, at the same time not wanting to be disturbed. Lex was outside the mansion, and every 10 minutes Kara would use her X-Ray vision to see if he had returned or not. If he had, then she would sneak out from the same way that she had sneaked in. “So I can avoid the guards. It’s not as if they can do much against me. If they do catch me, well there’s a reason why I’ve got Laser Vision now, isn’t it? And I’ve asked a friend to be my Alibi. As far as my family knows, I’m with them. In truth, I am. Because I’ll be going over after our meeting here is done.”</p><p>“Smart. I’m glad I’ve taught you everything that I know.” Lena chuckled, holding Kara tight to her. “That doesn’t answer how you snuck out?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I told my family that I was going to a friend’s house. I did go to a friend’s house. Clark made sure that he dropped me off right there and stood around for 10 minutes before he went back home, after which I snuck out and came here. I know for a fact Clark will be back within an hour, and by then I’ll be back there. He’s being…extremely cautious about everything I do for some reason.”</p><p>“He is worried. And also angry.” Lena shook her head. “We’ve got to hold for 10 days more Kara, and I don’t know how will we do this if we keep on meeting up like this.”</p><p>“I know, that’s why I’ll not be sneaking out and you’ll not be sneaking in.” Kara said. Lena looked at her with an emotionless gaze, and yet one filled with hesitation. “I know it hurts Lena, I <span class="s3">know </span>it does, but I can’t take any risks. Not at this stage. Things are tense between Kal-El and Me. He’s openly suspecting now and if he figures out that we have been meeting in secret…..no, we can’t risk it on useless, mindless, soundless means.”</p><p>“Then we prepare.” Lena whispered, her eyes gleaming. “We prepare on how to escape.”</p><p>Their plan was first to go to the island that Kara had arranged, on the ship, and then go off to the European Countries. Now though, their plan was different. They would go to the island and on the ship, and from there sail north towards Canada. There they would get on <span class="s3">another </span>ship, which would bring them to one of the Islands near Britain, and from there Kara would fly them over to a hidden location in Europe that Lena had arranged.</p><p>This Location was one that Lex could find out, and so could Clark. If they found them out after escaping, well it would be total war. Total and <span class="s3">complete </span>war. Clark and Lex would duke it out, and even if Clark was perhaps far, far stronger than Lex Luthor, Lex would still do <span class="s3">something </span>to be on an equal footing with Clark Kent. Lena suspected he had gotten a piece of Kryptonite big enough that it would harm Clark Kent. If not…well….she didn’t know what Lex planned and Lena was afraid of that.</p><p>An Unpredictable Lex Luthor was the worst Lex Luthor. He simply would <span class="s3">not </span>dare hurt anyone. Or anything at all. He would do whatever on earth he wished to do, and instead piss everyone off. Then buy everyone’s silence using the family fortune, and kill every single one he bought off somehow in mysterious ways that couldn’t be tracked back to him. Of course, people would suspect why these dead people left most of their fortune to Lex Luthor, but that is how that cunning, brute, cruel man worked. He destroyed whatever he pleased for his own benefit.</p><p>And the worst of it was the common public loved him for it, because of his Charisma. He was able to be elected as the Mayor of Metropolis twice, and rumour had it that he was also gathering allies to run for a presidency election in the coming future. Lena knew more than the common public, and even the allied families.</p><p>He <span class="s3">was </span>planning to be President of the USA, and Lena also knew he would manage to achieve it <span class="s3">somehow</span>. By then, Lena Luthor wanted to <span class="s3">disappear off </span>from the face of the world, and if possible, fake her own death so Lex would never be able to find her even if it meant going to live in Antarctica. Well, Kara knew that was an impossibility, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try. They had to try, <span class="s3">somehow </span>they had to try.</p><p>“Alright.” Kara nodded. “We’ll not meet until 10 days from today, by the northern roadway that leads to Metropolis . There’s a shack there in the woods, an old, broken shack where I’ll be waiting at exactly 10 Pm in the night. From there I’ll fly us over to the island, where we’ll sneak into the merchant ship and <span class="s3">hopefully </span>Kal-El wouldn’t notice my disappearance until we’re far, far away from Metropolis .”</p><p>“And leave the rest to me.” Lena nodded. “10Pm, 10 days later, be there. I’ll be there myself. There is no way I’m going to live in this city, not with how things have been going. If somehow we are caught….well you can fight your way out of Lex’s forces. If Kal-El comes?”</p><p>“Then leave it to me.” Kara said, her eyes shining in retribution. “Just leave it to me. I know how to deal with him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it was, Kara had arranged a very, very important meet for Kal-El to go to. A meet with an Amazonian tribe that Kara had ran into while during an event in the state of Florida.</p><p>“This is rather strange. Why would amazonians want to meet us?” Kal-El asked, making sure his suit was perfect and didn’t give anyone reason to think of him as a brute, or a ‘freak’ as Lex liked to call him. “Did they say any reason?”</p><p>“Other than that they wanted to meet the Last Son of Krypton, alone, nothing else.” Kara shook her head. “You’re sure you can handle this alone?”</p><p>“Yes. If they want to meet me alone, they’ll find me alone. Don’t worry Kara, you’ll be well enough on your own.” Clark smiled. “I’m sure you won’t do anything that I don’t approve off and you’ll handle Metropolis well enough.”</p><p>There it was, the ‘good-guy card’. He had a bad habit of making people agree to him by showing his trust in them and making them feel bad for disappointing him. Kara, on the other hand, could care less now. She could care less about what Kal-El thought, and she could care less about what her parents thought. Her sister was gone. Her friends were slowly getting married and were settling down and most of all, <span class="s3">Kal-El </span>was being a paragon of light, bowing to the whims of what humans wanted them to be instead of just being himself.</p><p>He also had started courting a girl called <span class="s3">Louis Lane</span>, who worked for the newspaper. She didn’t know what was a bigger sign of trouble, the fact that <span class="s3">Clark </span>was courting someone, or the fact that he was courting someone who worked for the Newspaper. She would be able to sniff out a lie like that in seconds, and Kara didn’t want that to happen. She <span class="s3">really didn’t.</span></p><p>“Thank you for trusting me. If Lois comes in what am I to say to her?” Kara asked, raising her eyebrow. Clark opened his mouth, and closed it, shaking his head.</p><p>“Tell her the truth.” Clark said simply. “I trust Lois, she won’t tell anyone about this. And even if she does I’m sure a bunch of Amazonian women coming to Metropolis are going to be the talk of the town.”</p><p>“Trust me brother, if these <span class="s3">Amazonians </span>are going to be worth half the money they say that they are, then they’ll fool anyone.” Kara snorted. “Infact, you should be worried about Lex Luthor finding that out. If he does he’ll try everything in his power to derail that meeting <span class="s3">somehow</span>. You yourself know what kind of a guy he is.”</p><p>“He won’t. He’ll not start a <span class="s3">international incident</span>.” Clark shook his head. “He wants to be the President one day, you know that right? If he starts an international incident the chances of him being elected are slim to none. No one would give him the time of their day.”</p><p>“You really don’t know how humans work.” Kara said simply. “Now go, you don’t want to be late do you?”</p><p>The reason why she had dropped this blatant hint was because at the same time, Lena Luthor was talking to her brother about the Amazonians as well.</p><p>“I heard from a friend of mine. An insider in the Wayne family.” Lena said offhandedly while talking. “Kal-El is going to meet an Amazonian tribe.”</p><p>“What?” Lex asked, looking up and narrowing his eyes. “What insider? You didn’t tell me you had an insider in the Wayne family.”</p><p>“I do. She’s a maid who their butler, Alfred hired.” Lena said, tilting her head. “And just for her safety because she’s a friend I won’t tell you her name. She told me she overheard Kal-El and Bruce Wayne talk about a meeting between them. Apparently the Amazonians have come into contact with Aliens, and they want to meet the ‘Last Son of Krypton.’”</p><p>“That is concerning.” Melissa Luthor said, sipping her tea, and raising her eyebrow. “And you tell us this <span class="s3">now?</span>”</p><p>“Considering I <span class="s3">got </span>the information hardly 3 hours ago, when both of you were busy destroying some poor soul’s life, yes.” Lena said. Melissa narrowed her eyes, but didn’t say anything. “Believe what you want. You told me to tell you anything I feel is important about the Zor-Els, I did. Now if you don’t mind I’ve got some packing to do. I <span class="s3">am </span>going to Texas for that Oil-company you want me to visit, and Texas is <span class="s3">not </span>a cold state.”</p><p>Her task was done. Lex’s attention had instantly diverted from assigning her guards and potential ‘keepers’ to make sure she went in the same place as she was instructed to go. As if Lena was insane enough to believe that. Lex already had about half of the Texas Oiling Companies under his thumb, and she knew every single owner of those companies lived either in Gotham, or in Metropolis .</p><p>Lex didn’t want him to visit an Oil Company. He wanted her away from Metropolis . In a way, that could have worked if somehow Kara also convinced Kal-El she should move to, let’s say, Texas as well. But now though? Now she didn’t need to worry at all. They would be passing by the shack where Kara was waiting. Kara would knock out her guards, and then they would be free forever-more.</p><p>And Kal-El would be busy meeting the Amazonians by the time he realised what had happened, while Lex Luthor would be busy trying to derail this meeting to realise his sister had disappeared. It was a very risky plan with too many unplanned variables, but about all of them were thoroughly watered down when Kara managed to distract Kal-El with this meeting, and Lena managed to distract Lex with the outcome of it. Lex couldn’t handle the Zor-Els getting an ally in the Amazonians, and Kal-El wouldn’t handle not meeting the Amazonians.</p><p>It was a fool-proof plan that they implemented <span class="s3">instantly</span>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage containing the youngest daughter of the Luthor family left at 10 PM in the evening. It was a 5-star Carriage, akin to a Hotel-Room with actual <span class="s3">residence </span>inside of it. A full on bed, and whenever they stopped, the convoy also had chefs for Lena to enjoy a meal in the wild open.</p><p>They didn’t know what awaited them the minute they had stepped outside the northern gate of the City. At that moment, Kal-El, the head of the Zor-El family, was busy with the Amazonians meeting him, or rather a rouge Amazonian meeting him. He didn’t know that his cousin was <span class="s3">not </span>sleeping in his bed but rather was waiting in the shack outside of the City’s limits.</p><p>Lex Luthor was currently in Gotham harbor, trying to spot the Amazonian ship with his own weapons and people preparing explosives, to somehow blame it on the Zor-Els and start a war between the Zor-Els and the Amazonians, a war which he would take advantage of to wipe the Zor-Els out of the planet. He didn’t realise that Lena Luthor had tricked him when he said there would be an Amazonian Ship, and <span class="s3">not </span>a single Amazonian who came via unknown means to meet Clark Kent. He also wouldn’t realise that his convoy that was ‘escorting his little sister on a business trip’ would meet a sad, sad end when a masked Kara Zor-El swooped out of nowhere, and started fighting all of the guards one by one.</p><p>The guards were obviously startled, but Lena Luthor moved faster. She knocked out one of the guards on her own, while the other suddenly felt a strange smell that really messed up with his sight and vision. Lena had bought this from the black-market specifically to make sure that one of the guards would remain conscious. They didn’t want to rouse Lex’s suspicions so soon, thought it was stupid to think that Lex wouldn’t understand what had happened. He was very smart, and this plan was very basic in his standards.</p><p>That would be his downfall. His Xenophobia, his hubris and his arrogance. It would be such a big downfall for him that by the time he realised his sister was way out of his reach, and literally a ghost now, he would be able to do nothing but curse and burn down each and every one of her possessions only to find out she had not only taken them all, but a lot of gold from the Family Vault as well. Nothing substantial for Lex to worry about, but substantial enough that he would curse Lena with everything he possibly could muster.</p><p>“That was quick!” Lena called out to Kara, who was still wearing a mask. “Come on, my stuff is in the back portion of the 3<span class="s6">rd</span> Carriage. The Gold is right here.”</p><p>She had gotten enough Gold with her to last for about 5 years if they didn’t spend lavishly. Lena had already planned how to increase the gold that she had without being in the radar of Lex Luthor or Kal-El. They would need money to survive, and about every single country would take them in if they threw enough gold at them. The American Dollar was also very well known in the world, and there were certain people who would love to get that in response to offering them foreign currency. As it was, she had gotten enough foreign currency for Kara and Lena to completely disappear for at least 3 years without touching their Gold Reserve. A plan really needed to be well thought out, and Lena had done just that. She had thoroughly thought out her plan.</p><p>“We need to move, quick. We weren’t as hidden as you think.” Kara said, sending Lena in a startled turmoil. “My sister chose this time would be good for her to visit, and she’ll notice me missing tomorrow morning. Kal-El will be up in arms against me, and you, by breakfast time, and if Kal-El is in arms, Lex Luthor will be in arms too.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we don’t have elbow-room.” Lena pointed out, making sure all the stuff was properly handled and properly and completely tied up in bags to both herself, and Kara before she walked towards her lover and held her tight. “Take the Long way, make sure that no one knows what our plan is.”</p><p>“Of course, you can count on me.” Kara grinned, and in a loud whoosh, she and Lena were in the air, flying off towards the distance where no-one could see them. Of course, someone would say that flying in the air was pretty noticeable, but they were going in the exact opposite way that Kal-El was in, and she knew that by the time everyone realised she was missing, they would be following the crumbs that were left behind, and not the truth.</p><p>No one could expect that Kara Danvers could act so cunning and smart, especially because she was the cousin of Kal-El/Clark Kent. No one could expect that Lena Luthor could act so kind and gentle as she had to make the slaves of the Luthor family say something to Lex, while the truth was utterly different.</p><p>No, their plan was not only fool-proof, it was utterly basic. It was something that not even Bruce Wayne would be able to interpret, and it was something that no one, not even Barry Allen or Oliver Queen would understand.</p><p>Barry Allen and Oliver Queen were the ones who had helped them escape, after-all. They could care less about what their families thought, they were friends, and friends did not betray each other. And when they were asked, they would do their job, and nothing else. Oliver Queen, as it was, hated Lex Luthor, and he was neutral to Clark Kent. Barry Allen, while absolutely loving Clark Kent, would never betray his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kal-El, Kara is missing!”</p><p>Ever since he heard the fact from Alex, Kara’s sister, he knew that he had been fooled in a way. Kara was not in contact with Barry Allen. She was not hanging out with Felicity Smoak. She was <span class="s3">not </span>in the Queen estate.</p><p>She had been having a tryst with Lena Luthor. He just knew it. While he knew that Kara always had hated the fact their family expected them to act in a certain way, that didn’t mean that Kara could have an <span class="s3">affair </span>with someone like a <span class="s3">Luthor</span>. Call it discrimination, call it stubbornness, no-one close to the Luthor family could be good.<span class="s3"> No one</span>.</p><p>At the same time, in the Luthor family mansion, Lex Luthor was busy burning everything that even signified Lena Luthor in anyway. Because he had been tricked. He had been fooled. He had been <span class="s3">lied to by his own sister!!</span></p><p>“Don’t act like a fool, Lex!” A furious Melissa Luthor chided her son. “We still have time to do damage control!”</p><p>“Damage Control?! <span class="s3">You are worried about Damage Control?! Think of it, mother! That…that….that traitor ran away with a Zor-El! One of those freaks! HOW DARE SHE?! SHE LIED TO ME?!</span>” Lex shouted, spit flying from his mouth. It was a lie, <span class="s3">all </span>a lie. There was no-one called as Caramel Diaz. He should have seen it. That blonde hair? It <span class="s3">had </span>to be of a Zor-El. Everyone in that family other than that pain Kal-El had it. And by the time he found out that the convoy was gone, knocked out and some even knocked out by Lena herself, there was no sound nor sight of anyone.</p><p>None of his people had seen Kara Danvers fly off in any direction. None of the people had seen Lena Luthor headed to Gotham Harbour, and there was no such thing as a ship waiting in Queen Harbor, taking them to Canada like some slaves had heard Lena discuss with Kara in <span class="s3">their. Family. Home.</span></p><p>She had plotted, right under his nose, and his mother’s nose, and had gotten away with it. And the Slaves had not even told him about it. Why?</p><p><span class="s3">Because he forgot his own words, you do not defy a Luthor even if another Luthor tells you to do so!</span> Lena had gently, kindly and yet firmly ordered them to never speak of whom she was meeting, and the slaves, knowing the mistress was kind, had agreed to it. And there were certain slaves who even <span class="s5">ran away because of it!!</span></p><p>He would have revenge. Somehow, someday, he would have revenge. No matter where Lena went, he would not forget it. He would <span class="s3">never forget this humiliation, this trickery, this betrayal</span>. And he would start with making that outsider she ran away with suffer first.</p><p>He would kill Kal-El and the Zor-El family. Wipe it out of the planet, and then she would realise. Then she would understand what a mistake that she made!!</p><p></p><div><p></p> </div><p>“You need to let go.” 4 days after he had found out, Clark was simply looking into the distance from his family’s home, his mind in a turmoil. He had been looking at his actions, about how he had acted in the past, and had realised perhaps his blatant suspicion of her, and the pressure that had been put upon her was what truly did make her feel as if she had to run away. At the words spoken at him, he looked at Lois, who stared back at him with a stern look. “She ran away, yes. She ran away with a Luthor, yes. But she ran away because she was happy with her, and that is what you should look at.”</p><p>“Don’t you know what everyone will say? About the Zor-Els being traitors to their own family?” Clark asked, a bit of anger and bitterness seeping into his voice. “Do you know what they’ll say about me? What my aunt and uncle will say? That I wasn’t a capable leader. That I trusted Kara too much. That I….I….”</p><p>“You put a <span class="s3">lot of pressure on her</span>, and you <span class="s3">did </span>trust her too much.” Lois nodded. “But tell me one thing. Is it the fact that she ran away with a Luthor you’re angry about, or the fact that she ran away you’re angry about. What if you find them? What if the trail you found in Canada and allowed Bruce Wayne to look at it finds them?”</p><p>“It was a lie.” Clark said, bitterly. “A big, fat lie. Lena Luthor most likely cooked this plan up.”</p><p>“Yes, and your sister agreed with him. Didn’t I tell you about Lena Luthor? The White sheep of a completely dark family?” Lois asked, her hands on her hips. “And then yet why? Why did you think of her as Lex Luthor’s sister, and not as someone who was completely different?”</p><p>“I….” Clark opened his mouth, and then closed his again. “I don’t know. I guess my dealings with Lex and the rumours I heard about the Luthor family really coloured my picture of her. When I met her, I knew she was lying, but I couldn’t see any vileness in her that I could in Lex or Melissa Luthor. That sent me to a quandrum. I wasn’t going to punish Kara if I ever found out about them. I would have helped them protect Lena against Lex even! But…but….”</p><p>“But your ‘Paragon of Justice’ mindset came into mind, right?” Lois asked knowingly. Clark Winced, and Lois sighed, holding his hand. “Clark, Kara is gone. She is gone and away from Lex Luthor who would have wanted her and Lena dead, and she is away from the people who pressured her so much, putting expectations upon expectations on her. She is <span class="s3">happy</span>, and that is what you should be. That is what you should focus on, because that is what a good head of the family does. One day, you will find her, and you will tell her how sorry you were for pushing her away. For now, focus on what <span class="s3">Lex </span>will do, instead of what Lena and Kara are doing.”</p><p>Yes, that did sound like a good idea, truly. Clark admitted that perhaps he had taken things a bit too far, and if he had made is intentions clear to both, then they wouldn’t have done something like this. But the least he could do is make sure Lex Luthor never tracked them down.</p><p>He did have to praise both of them for the plan they had cooked up, though. It was completely foolproof and they did escape from their fate because of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kara and Lena had been confronted by Oliver Queen, a month and a half before they planned on escaping, he had told them blatantly their plan was stupid. He hated Lex Luthor, but he liked Lena, and he was neutral to Kal-El, but he liked Kara. He had told them that he would help them out, if they helped him out find a criminal who went by the name ‘Rhas-al-Ghul’ and his little gang.</p><p>They did help him out, only to find that Bruce Wayne was the one dealing with him, so Oliver Queen dealt with his minions. In repayment, he had told them to prepare for this plan <span class="s3">thoroughly. </span>While following a completely different plan.</p><p>“What do you think about how we ended up here?” Lena asked Kara, as both of them walked towards the beach on <span class="s3">their </span>Island. “About how we tricked both of our families? With Oliver’s help at that.”</p><p>“Barry was a lot of help too. Without his Forensic knowledge, we would have never even gotten to where we were.” Kara pointed out. “And even then, he’s the one that pointed the seeds for us being in Canada even when we hadn’t even gone to Queen Island.”</p><p>“Especially with the fact that we’re supposed to be in Canada, where we’re not even there. How <span class="s3">did </span>he know 2 escapees were going to be on a boat there?” Lena asked, chuckling, and holding Kara’s hand. “Let alone how did he manage to fake the evidence to such an extent that not even <span class="s3">Lex</span> could figure out it was all a fake. And he did so without even knowing where we were going, what were we going to do, and how we were going to get outside of this country.”</p><p>He <span class="s5">did know</span>, however, that they had gone through a completedifferent way.</p><p>“That was something.” Kara shook her head, staring across towards the sea from the beach that they were sitting at. “Are we sure we can trust Barry with all that information?”</p><p>“I know we can.” Lena nodded. “When we chose Oliver’s plans, I was surprised I didn’t think of it. He told us to do something that would trick them so hard it was ridiculous. Lex’s own arrogance was always going to be his downfall, I knew it. He would never have thought that we went to Los Angeles, completely avoiding all search parties around Metropolis, Capitol City, Gotham and Star-City, and then got on a boat that would take us south, <span class="s3">through </span>the Panama Canal, and towards Europe. That’s a very hard way to go.”</p><p>“And I know for one that Clark will not follow us here, he can’t think of this. The Canada Tip-off for them is going to be the end of <span class="s3">their </span>searching, even with Bruce Wayne.” Kara nodded. “Considering that Oliver did say even if he <span class="s3">found </span>us, Bruce won’t mention it. He’d think of it as a Luthor being eliminated from the chess-board, and that only leaves your mother and brother behind.”</p><p>“And the way we tricked them, they’re going to mess up in some operation of theirs that will allow Clark and Wayne to get them.” Lena cackled. “Oh it’s glorious. Officially, we’re supposed to be dead because the only ship that went from the Canadian islands towards Europe with unknown people was sunk by pirates.”</p><p>Unofficially, they were enjoying their newfound freedom on the beach of the island they were in, curled up against each other, not caring about what the world thought.</p><p>“I’ll miss them.” Kara said eventually. “Clark, Oliver, Barry, I’ll miss all of them. Even Felicity and Alex, I’ll miss them too. But…”</p><p>“But…?” Lena asked, looking at her lover carefully. “You’re not saying something in that sentence.”</p><p>“But you’re more important.” Kara said simply kissing her lover again softly. Lena smiled, kissing her back. “I can get in touch with either of them through the ‘contact’ that Oliver gave us. If anything comes up…well….we’ll send them a message.”</p><p>“And we know Oliver wouldn’t betray us.” Lena shook her head. “He’s too good a friend to do so. Right. Let’s hope that Oliver knows how to destroy any evidence pointing to him.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have any. He doesn’t know <span class="s3">which </span>island we’re in. He asked his people to make the arrangements using the gold we gave him, and that is it.” Kara smirked. “And now? Now we’re free. No more pressuring us to act like our families. No more Clark expecting me to be like him.”</p><p>“No more Lex expecting me to be a cruel, wanton bitch who would do whatever I could to gain fortune for the Luthor family and control over the people.” Lena agreed, sighing in content.</p><p>Their story was one that was told in age old times, yet with a twist. Of a person in one family in love with a person of an enemy family. Usually, they would be found out and then parted forever, but this time? This time both of them fought. Both of them trusted, and both of them escaped.</p><p>They did it, they ran away, and no one could find them. And now all Kara and Lena would do was love each other, and live their life to the fullest in the island, only enjoying each other and no one else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>